


Stargazing and Training

by mochiiknees



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Hugs, I have not watched Drv3 in a while, Other, Out of Character?, Platonic Relationships, Small pining? Isn't really important though, Stargazing, Tags Are Hard, Training Trio Supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiknees/pseuds/mochiiknees
Summary: Kaito takes Maki and Shuichi training but then they end up stargazing.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Stargazing and Training

“Hey, Maki-roll!” Maki Harukawa heard the cursed nickname from across the classroom. She begrudgingly turned towards the direction of the voice.

“Kaito, I told you not to call me that. What do you want?” 

Kaito smiled so brightly that it could rival the sun.  
Maki hated how that bright smile made her heart flutter. 

” Just wanted to ask if you would go stargazing with me!”

Stargazing with her? Why would he want that? 

“Why?”

“’Cause, we’re friends! Duh!” 

Maki wasn’t used to having friends. Strangely, when the word ‘friend’ left Kaito’s mouth she felt...strange. One half of her was glad he considered her a friend. But the other was...dissatisfied. She quickly dismissed her feelings. ”Feelings are overrated.” She thought solemnly to herself.

”C’mon! The skies can't be kept waiting by the Luminary of the Stars! Ah, and his trusty sidekicks, Maki-roll and Shuichi!” Kaito quickly snatched Maki’s hand and dragged her outside. The sudden contact made Maki’s face feel...warm. She couldn't possibly be getting sick. She didn't understand. She never did understand feelings, anyway.

” Where are we going?” The ’child-caregiver’ deadpanned.

” We gotta get Shuichi first! He’s coming too! Plus, it'd be a great opportunity for some training! We are the training trio, after all!” 

Maki smiled fondly at the mention of the dumb nickname for the three of them. Kaito always gave dumb nicknames, it was endearing though. It was weird of an assassin to think so fondly of someone. It would help if her heartbeat calmed down, too. 

\---🗡🌟🔍---

The pair finally stopped at Shuichi’s dorm. Kaito raised his fist to knock, or so Maki thought. Turns out, Shuichi’s dorm was slightly open, and Kaito hit it open completely. 

“Hey, sidekick!” Kaito called, unnecessarily loudly.

Shuichi nearly fell out of his chair, his hat, however, slipped off his head. “U-UWAH! K-Kaito, what are you doing?” 

“It’s training time! And I’ve got something planned for us afterwards!”

“It’s a little...early, isn’t it? Don’t we usually train at night?”

“You should know by now that Kaito’s rather...impatient, detective.” Maki stated, leaning on the doorway in her usual uninterested demeanour. 

Kaito gasped in mock offence, “Maki! That’s so meeeeeaaaaaan!” He whined, similarly to how a child would.

Shuichi straightened his cap and mentally prepared himself, “I suppose you’re right, let’s go.”

Kaito immediately seized his companion’s wrists and bolted to their training site.

“K-Kaito! Slow down!” The pair pleaded, but their cries were unheard. 

\---🗡🌟🔍---

“88...89…90...Maki...how do you do...this so…quickly?”  
Shuichi choked out, losing count of his pushups in the process. Maki had already finished and Kaito...claims that he did, but Shuichi saw that he hadn't.

“I have my ways. You're at 96 now, so you're close to done.”

“C’mon sidekick! You can do it! The impossible is possible!”

“...All you gotta do...is make...it…so!” Shuichi flopped onto his back and breathed out a shaky sigh. Once he caught his breath, he turned to his astronaut friend.

“Kaito, you didn't even finish your pushups.”

“What? I did! I don't think you know what you're talking about!”

“I do know, Kaito Momota, that I have a witness! Right, Maki?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny your statements...idiots.” Maki playfully teased them as she laid down on her back, joining Shuichi in the same position.

“MAKI!” The two males whined. Maki caught herself smiling. Kaito fought back a giggle but failed, causing the three to laugh.

\---🗡🌟🔍---

The three lay in the field they had trained in. They were laying down in comfortable silence until Maki eventually broke it.

“Hey, Kaito?”

He hummed in response.

“Do you know anything about constellations and such?”

“He’s an astronaut, not an astrologer. I don't think he would.” Shuichi bluntly stated.

“Why do you have such little faith in me, sidekick?” Kaito pouted. “Well, in a way, you're both right! I know a bit about that kind of stuff but since I'm an astronaut I don't really focus on that.”

“Really? So what do you know?” The brunette girl questioned.

“Well, my sign is ‘The Bees’ so-”

“Kaito” Shuichi giggled, “That's not a real thing.”

Kaito quickly sat up and turned to the detective, ”Well how would you know? I'm the one with the space talent here!”

“Fine, fine, go on.”

“You see all those stars? That’s all ‘The Bees’! And people born under the constellation of ‘The Bees’ have a name, breathe air, have emotions… Ya know?”

Maki decided to play along, “Do they think thoughts?” 

“Hell yeah, they do!”

“Would you like to know what I'm thinking?” Shuichi suddenly spoke, after a while of looking down and playing with the grass.

The other two nodded.

Shuichi looked up and softly smiled, “I'm glad that we’re friends.”

“Aw, Shuichi! C’mere guys! It's time for a training trio group hug!” Kaito opened his arms and wrapped them around Shuichi. He released one and extended it, waiting to embrace Maki. Maki hesitated. 

“You do realize that the ‘training trio group hug’ would include you too, Maki?”

“I know.”

Maki slowly stepped forward and accepted Kaito’s embrace. Shuichi put a hand on her back and she held the boys tightly.

Though the night was cold, Maki Harukawa had never felt warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! But I also haven't watched DRV3 in a while so things might not be accurate! I also wrote this around 4 am so excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes and such!


End file.
